Insane
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: Quiero que te calles. Quiero que te calles. Quiero que te calles. ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No te quiero escuchar más! Demente es poco… SasuSaku M/MA por varias razones. OS


.

.

**Naruto no es mio**

**Rated** M/MA por varias razones

**Advertencia:** Contiene violencia, una que otra mala palabra, violación y otras cosas... Esto es algo "obscuro" XD y Sasukito es un demonio!

**Summary**: _Quiero que te calles. Quiero que te calles. Quiero que te calles. ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No te quiero escuchar más! Demente es poco…_

.

.

Insane

SasuSaku AU

Actual

OneShot

.

.

_Quiero que te calles…_

_Quiero que te calles…_

_Cállate…_

_Guarda silencio. Tú lo sabes… Sabes que lo sé…_

_Sabes que sé, que él está ahí…_

_Mirándote._

.

.

Vio a aquella mujer de cabellos rosas, desnuda y abusada, demacrada y _fea_. Llena de golpes invisibles que le daban un aspecto asqueroso a su forma emocional, no física.

La miró de la cabeza a los pies, jalándole la sabana y desnudándola de nueva cuenta. Comenzó a reírse, sacando esa sonrisa tan macabra y fea, aquella que a _ella_ no le gustaba, pero que a él, en cambio, le encantaba. Y eso, porque sacaba lo mejor de él.

Sacaba aquella felicidad tan nula que él disfrutaba. Que por poco que fuera, la disfrutaba tanto, como cuando la violaba y sentía por placer, lo que ella sentía por dolor, asco y repugnancia hacia ella y hacia él.

_Él_ es un demonio.

_Él_ se metió en la noche de un sábado, por la ventana abierta de esa inocente virgen. Que a la vez, no era tan virgen y santa.

Después de todo, ella se imaginaba que le metían un pene, mientras que ella, _inocentemente_, se masturbaba con un _oso_ _de felpa_.

Y si todos lo supieran, le encantó ver como ella hacía eso.

Y así, fue como comenzó todo…

.

.

_Entró por aquella ventana con cortinas blancas. Tan _blancas_ y tan_ puras_. Simplemente suspiró._

_Vio a su alrededor, encontrándose con una joven de cabellos rosas y largos a media espalda, acostada, haciendo lo que alguien de su edad, no debería hacer…_

— _Ah, ah, ah…— gemía en voz baja, mientras que con aquel osito de felpa se lo restregaba, de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, haciendo una deliciosa fricción en su clítoris. — Ah, ah, ah… Si, así…— Y mientras ella seguía restregándose el oso, él joven Sasuke vio como un líquido salía de ella, mojando su cama, y aquel camisón blanco tan largo, que ella había jalado hacia arriba. Volvió a examinar a esa muchacha: vestida con aquel camisón blanco y largo, con unas pequeñas calcetas puestas en sus pequeños y delicados pies, tan delgados. Aquella tez tan blanca y delicada, aquellos labios tan gorditos y rosas, esa nariz tan bien formada, su cara era muy linda. Y sí, tal vez ella no fuera la joven más hermosa que él haya visto, pero no era fea, era linda, bonita, pero no exagerado, y claro, como bien ya mencionado, tampoco fea. Y entonces, él lo supo.  
Ella era lo que él necesitaba para recuperar sus energías, y claro, para calmar aquella sed de deseo que se le formó en cuanto vio a aquella muchacha hacer lo que hacía._

_Por lo que notó, aquella muchacha todavía no se daba cuenta de que él estaba ahí, en su habitación, viendo como ella se masturbaba. Y entonces, por alguna razón, se preguntó, ¿en quién pensará cuando está haciendo esto? Eso ya no importaba._

_Se acercó como un cazador a su presa: de manera lenta y cuidadosa, esperando a que su presa no se dé cuenta… O por lo menos hasta que sea muy tarde…_

_Y justo cuando iba a llegar, aquella joven llegó a lo más alto, soltando un gemido de placer, con aquella sonrisa llena de relajación. Claro, quien no lo estaría, después de haber conseguido llegar a lo más alto y haber lo soltado._

_Y por fin, llegó, y él, lo único que hizo, fue sentarse en la mullida cama de la joven, esperando a que recupere su aliento, después de tan "fuerte" orgasmo. Después de que la joven de cabellos rosas se calmara, se acostó a un lado de ella. Ella, por fin notando que algo no estaba bien._

_Algo, o más bien, alguien esta ahí, a un lado de ella. Tragó un poco de saliva y se volteó, encontrándose con la hermosa cara de un hombre, quien por demás características, tenía unos hermosos ojos negros, con aquella piel blanca y pálida que le resaltaba todo._

_Ella como la virgen y joven mujer que es, simplemente, se sonrojó. Con voz queda, ella simplemente le pregunta:_

— _¿Quién eres? — Y él, simplemente le soltó una amable sonrisa, antes de responderle con lo que ella menos sospechaba:_

— _Tu peor pesadilla…— y ante tal cosa, ella se pone pálida, ya que jamás esperó esa respuesta. Y él… Él por fin atacó._

_La tomó de los brazos de manera brusca, haciendo que ella suelte un jadeo de dolor y sorpresa. Después, la aventó a su cama y le quitó a la fuerza ese delicado camisón largo de seda, dejándola solo en bragas._

— _Oh…— comenzó él. — Pero quien te viera… Mira que dormir sin sostén…— ella no quería esto… Pero, ¿qué es esto?_

— _¿Q-qué estás haciendo? — le preguntó con tal inocencia, que él solo pudo reírse de tal cosa._

— _Haces lo que haces cada noche. Y aun así, ¿me preguntas que haré contigo? — Y entonces lo supo, él le quitaría la virginidad._

— _N-no… ¡N-no lo hagas! ¡Por favor! — él solo se reía de lo que pedía. Él sabe que no importa todo lo que haga, que no importa cuanto suplique. Pasará, lo quiera ella o no…_

_Y entonces…_

_Entonces la penetró sin remordimiento._

_Pobre niña. Pobre inocente._

_Esa niña, quien su virginidad se la ha rebatado un demonio sin remordimiento alguno._

— _P-para… ¡P-por favor! — y mientras tanto, a él le encantaba._

— _¿Por qué habría de parar? — le preguntó, penetrándola más fuerte, volteando hacia abajo, viendo como entra y sale de ella. Viendo como la sangre de su virginal entrada salía de ella. — Tú querías esto, ¿no te acuerdas?_

_Claro que se acuerda. Pero cuando ella hacía eso con el juguete, ella lo hacía porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Porque sentía que su cuerpo se lo pedía. Aunque también, cuando ella hacia eso, ella se imaginaba que cuando hiciera eso con un hombre, lo haría con alguien a quien amara, además de que sería bonito… O eso pensaba._

_El sexo es horrible, es doloroso, es… Es asqueroso._

_Y entonces… entonces él acabó._

_Cuando eso pasó, ella sintió algo raro dentro de ella. Algo pegajoso._

_Y mientras tanto, el demonio salió sin cuidado de ella, lastimándola._

— _Estuvo muy bien…— le dijo, con orgullo impregnando su voz_

— _N-no lo estuvo…— Ella quería negarse a él._

— _No importa lo que digas. Desde ahora, eres mía. Y todo lo que tengas, me lo quedaré, será mio…— le dijo, mientras tomaba su cara con fuerza, lastimándola._

— _P-para…— le dijo sollozando. _

_Él no le hizo caso._

— _¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Le preguntó, y ella, no puso atención. — Dime tu nombre, niña._

— _¡No quiero!_

— _¿No quieres? — repitió, enojado. — Si no me lo dices, te castigaré…— Y eso bastó, para que ella lo dijera._

— _Sakura_

.

— _Eso es lo que te pasa por ser una niña mala, Sakura-chan…_— le dijo Sasuke. Ese demonio con apariencia tan hermosa, pero con sentimientos tan feos, tan horrendos.

— _Quiero que te calles. Quiero que te calles…_— Dijo ella, tomándose la cabeza y cubriendo sus oídos.

No lo soportaba. Le dolía, le hartaba, todo…

— _Quiero que te calles. Quiero que te calles…_ _¿Por qué no te callas? ¿Por qué no te callas? ¡Quiero que te calles, _Hijo de Puta_!_ —Le gritó a la pared, sabiendo que para los ojos normales, para las cabezas _normales_, _aquello_, o más bien esa persona, que estaba en la pared y la miraba sin emoción alguna, no era _visible_.

Lo odiaba tanto.

Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Él simplemente la quería corromper más de lo que ya estaba.

Él solo quería dañarla. Pero después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que sus intentos por protegerse de los maltratos de él, eran completamente _inútiles_.

Nada servía.

Nada.

Y ella, simplemente tenía miedo.

.

Sonrió con descaro y le vio con esos ojos tan negros y tan _feos_ para ella.

Él sabía que ella sabía lo que él pensaba en aquellos precisos momentos. _Ella_ está _loca_.

— _No seas grosera, _Sakura_-_chan_. ¿Hijo de Puta? ¿A quién llamas así, _Sakura-chan_? ¿Acaso me llamas así, por qué te gusta que te meta el pene a pesar de que dices lo contrario? En todo caso, aquí la única _puta_ eres tú…_— le dijo con ese descaro tan único. Y a pesar de eso, a ella, ya no le importaba...

— ¿Tu crees que porque me digas _puta_, yo me voy a poner a llorar como una persona desamparada? No te equivoques… Después de todo, ya tomaste todo de mí. — Y eso bastó para que aquel _demonio_ se enfureciera.

— _Cállate_. —le susurró a su oído, tomando su cara de manera brusca, lastimándola. — _Sabes que eso no es cierto… Yo no he _tomado_ todo de ti_. _Recuerda que todavía te sobra la_ decencia…

No, claro que no le sobraba nada. Tal vez para él si le sobraba la decencia, pero para ella, y los demás integrantes de su familia, ya no la tenía. Porque lo único que le sobraba, era lo _insano_…

.

.

**Hola, pues he puesto varios ItaSaku, así que puse un SasuSaku, que no es del todo normal, porque la verdad yo no acostumbro a escribir de esto XD que, por cierto, espero no haya estado tan malo...**

**Y también espero reciba reviews XO porfis, los reviews me alimentan XD  
**

**en fin, byebye! ^3^  
**


End file.
